


Happy Birthday Yuuri!

by reached_ultramarine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 7, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt: Romantic Birthday, Spontaneous Trip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Where? - Freeform, You'll see when you read ;))), Yuuri's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reached_ultramarine/pseuds/reached_ultramarine
Summary: It’s Katsuki Yuuri’s birthday, and Viktor Nikiforov has some plans to celebrate it. Wait, what? How’d he even- Well, I guess he’s not the most Extra Russian Figure Skater for nothing…This will cement his role as Yuuri’s fiancé! Either way, a big Happy Birthday to Katsuki Yuuri and good luck from everyone here! You’ll probably need it…---To another year passing!





	Happy Birthday Yuuri!

“Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuri…”

  
“Ngh…a few more minutes…hours…”

  
“Yuuri! Come on…”

  
“Viten’ka, what is it…”

  
“Happy Birthday, моя любовь!”

  
“Huh? Oh… its today?”

  
“Uh-huh! Yuri had his grandfather make some katsudon pirozhki and brought it here a few minutes ago!”

  
“Awww, really? How sweet of him!” Yuuri said as he blearily looked up to Viktor, rubbing at his eyes and yawning softly.

  
“I should probably get up then, huh…”

  
Viktor pulled Yuuri up and hugged him, encaging Yuuri with his arms and legs, head resting on Yuuri’s.

  
“Maybe a few more minutes…”

  
Smiling softly, Yuuri let himself be cuddled with, leaning in to Viktor’s touch. For a little while the two kept a comfortable silence, just basking in each other’s presence, before Viktor whispered softly in Yuuri’s ear.

  
“Do you want to know what your surprise birthday present is?”

  
“You didn’t have to…”

  
“It’s because I wanted to, моя звезда! Do you want to know?”

  
“Sure…”

  
“We’re going to Paris!”

  
“When…?”

  
“…the plane leaves in an hour or so…”

  
“WHAT?! VITEN’KA WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME EARLIER? I STILL NEED TO GET DRESSED, AND—WHY HAVEN’T YOU CHANGED YET? VIKTOR, COME ON!”

* * *

  
Yuuri got them out of the house in nearly ten minutes and hurried to get them to the airport. Thankfully, the katsudon pirozhki was still fresh after they got to the airport, quickly scarfing it down before going through security. Being Russia’s Trophy, Viktor somehow managed to get them past security rather quickly, making it to their gate about five minutes early. Once they got settled into their seats in economy (“It’ll only be for a few hours, just endure a little Nikiforov!”), the flight attendants started coming around to show the typical plane safety procedures. The two of them looked out the window as the plane took off, gum in their mouths (“To prevent our ears from popping!” “Oh wow, you thought of everything…”).

  
“Get some rest before we go sight-seeing, ok?”

  
“Ok!”

  
They held hands for the entire plane ride and if Yuuri had subtly covered a blanket around them and if Viktor had kissed Yuuri’s forehead, no one mentioned it.

  
“…Thank you for flying with us at Aeroflot, please, enjoy your trip!”

  
Before the two of them knew it, they were one of the last people on the plane, a flight attendant having to wake them up before telling them that they had landed. Rushing off, Viktor and Yuuri got through customs as quickly as possible, almost flying to baggage check before grabbing their bags, quickly leaving the airport section and making their way to the subway.

  
“I have everything planned out, let’s go!”

  
“Where are we going first?”

  
“The Louvre!”

* * *

  
Exploring the Louvre’s many works of art was more tiring than Viktor thought. All those resting areas around the museum didn’t seem all that random to him anymore, having to take more breaks than he wanted to admit. Yuuri, however, was still going strong and taking many pictures.

  
“Viten’ka, come on! We still have the rest of this floor to go through!”

  
“Yuuri, how are you still going?!”

  
“Stamina, remember? Besides, you’re the one who wanted to come here! Let’s go!”

  
“Help me up?”

  
Yuuri smirked at Viktor.

  
“Getting too old to get up?”

  
“Yuuuuuri!”

  
Chuckling, Yuuri pulled Viktor up and gave him a peck of the cheek.

  
“Wasn’t there more you had planned out?”

  
“Ah, yes, to admire the most beautiful piece of art here: you!”

  
“VIten’ka!”

  
They took many pictures, though mainly of the more comical pieces of art throughout the Louvre, documenting every laugh and smile the two shared. Of course, it wasn’t like they weren’t recognized in the popular art museum. Some had asked for selfies and autographs, though many had just decided to take the quick picture of the adorable sight of the couple, posting it online and causing even more fans to ship them harder than ever.

 

[image of Viktor and Yuuri at the gift shop]  
6852 likes 354 comments  
**@skater4life1234** : These two are just too adorable <3 <3 <3 #viktuuri #canon #figureskating #louvre #paris  
    **@stillaliveskating** : That’s where they went! @phichit+chu was looking for them earlier I think?  
        **@phichit+chu** : THOSE TWO ARE JU S T PRE CIO US  
            **@fujioshifanclub** : WO AH LEO AND PHICHIT A RE A BO VE U S—  
    **@katsuki-don** : >////< so embarrassed;;;  
        **@v-nikiforov** : You’re the one who said to hurry up! Time to go~

After taking a selfie outside of the Louvre with the glass pyramid behind them, they stopped to rest a little bit, watching as birds flocked down every once and a while and as kids were running after the bubbles that were being sold.

  
“Where are we going next?”

  
“We’ll have to walk, but to the Arc de Triomphe!”

  
The two started leisurely walking over to the famous monument, making sure to look around them and admire the sights in a comfortable silence. Yuuri looked over to Viktor, who was taking pictures of almost everything he saw.

  
Yuuri still couldn’t believe it most of the time.

  
Back then, Viktor had been a legendary skating god, who he really only first followed because of his puppy crush on Yuuko, but it had grown into so much more. He went into competitive figure skating mostly because of him, for heaven’s sake! He wasn’t all that special either, but he did pretty well in all the national competitions he went into. His first competition had almost been a nightmare, his outfit having been delivered separately from the designer and almost late. He would’ve gone insane if it had been too big or too small, but it was a perfect fit, to the relief of both him and Minako-sensei, who had been his stand-in coach until he went off to Detroit. Once he left, there were plenty of tears passed around, especially when he had to say goodbye to Vicchan at the airport, but he still couldn’t wait to get there. When he went to Detroit, he had been a bit intimidated. It was almost nothing like Hasetsu, the quiet-town of Kyushu. His English was still pretty elementary, and it was pretty awkward most of the time whenever he tried to go out.

  
Until Phichit appeared.

  
Celestino had brought him to the rink one day, as he was working on his free skate for that year. Of course, he was very excitable and eager to make friends, which was basically the complete opposite for what Yuuri did when he first got there. Exchanging numbers, the two decided to grab some lunch together to get to know each other. Being from two different Asian countries, the two bonded almost instantly, obsessing over their pets and raving about different weird American customs. Yuuri’s English started getting better and better, managing to test out of it during college miraculously. He was forced to the parties Phichit would go to, and it surprising wasn’t as bad as it was back when he first came to Detroit. Then Leo and Guang Hong joined the mix. During the off-season, the four would go out to actually explore what Detroit had to offer and once they even headed down to Atlanta for absolutely no reason whatsoever. When he learned he made it to the Grand Prix Final, the three had to calm him down and take him out to celebrate. He would finally get to skate on the same ice as Viktor, as equals.

  
And then the Grand Prix Final happened, what a horror it was.

  
His short program had been about the same as it usually was, not very surprising. But then…

  
Vicchan had died. He wasn’t even there for him in his last moments of life. Then the overeating started, and he bombed his free skate, the one program he was so proud of. His heart was heavy as he forced himself to go through the interviews, his lackluster smile not reaching his eyes. Back then, when he had first met Viktor as equals, he thought that he was a fan. What a Viktor move, to not recognize his fellow competitor. Of course, now he knew better and it really was a misunderstanding but back then it had hurt. His whole goal of being there didn’t even come true, the one thing that could’ve happened.

  
Once he got back to Detroit, Phichit had been there waiting for him at the airport, hugging him understandingly. He finished his degree after keeping low for the next few years and decided it was time to head home. The press had almost hounded him after he got back to Detroit but Phichit and Celestino had kept them away until they started losing interest. When he got back to Hasetsu, those posters had his heart skip a beat. He would’ve thought they would’ve taken it down already, having disappearing from figure skating after a disastrous fail. But, they were still there, from all that time ago when Minako-sensei had first shown him her surprise gift. Seeing Minako-sensei again in person was a breath of fresh air, his former ballet teacher and former stand-in coach ready to get him back on his feet once again. But he heard of Hasetsu’s decreasing popularity. Back when he first became well-known, more people would flock down and help the town’s economy, which was rather rough to begin with. But now? He hadn’t shown his face in the figure skating realm in years.

  
It was all his fault, wasn’t it?

  
His fault.

  
His fault.

  
He stiffened back then, and said he just wanted to head home, to the Yu-topia onsen, his childhood still remaining there. Maybe he could help out throughout the town and do some exhibition programs, to pay back Hasetsu for its support. When he saw his parents, he was hit with a wave of nostalgia. Hugging his mom, he briefly wondered when he had gotten so tall. And then…

  
Hello Vicchan. It’s been a while.

  
Mari had entered a little while later, asking about what he’ll do later as a career, smoking. When did she even start smoking? But of course, he was still brought back the ice rink, skating his version of Stammi Vicino for Yuuko, in the hopes of getting himself back into the thrill of skating again. Those triplets were always such a handful, Yuuri mused. But he can’t really be mad at them for this, since they brought Viktor to him.

Viktor suddenly crashed into his life to become his coach, and Yuuri couldn’t have been more confused, or embarrassed since he stood there, completely naked. He didn’t think he could handle it, he didn’t want to hold back Viktor, but…

Yurio showed up a while later too. Two Russian skating legends at his doorstep! How surprising. He proved himself worthy of Viktor’s tutelage, the two heading into the skating season after the Hot Springs On Ice event.

  
He meets him where he is once he opens up.

  
All their competitions had lead them up to this point, competing but also together. They were still engaged, Yuuri still needing to get that Grand Prix Final gold medal for them to get married, but the two looked at their rings almost like they were wedding rings.

  
Glancing up at Viktor, Yuuri shook himself out of his musings. It looks like they arrived!  
-=<+>=-  
“And our last stop!”

  
They arrived at the Eiffel Tower. Even though they couldn’t see it as well as they might’ve during the day, it was absolutely beautiful at night, with the soft snow falling down peacefully, giving it an alluring presence.

  
“Let’s climb!”

  
“Climb?”

  
“You didn’t think I would let you off your training too much, did you? Come on! We’ve got to get to the second level of the Eiffel Tower!”

  
Yuuri let himself be dragged, smiling fondly at Viktor’s happy attitude. He could have this forever, and he will.

 

[[image of Viktor and Yuuri having fun at the Eiffel Tower]](https://pm1.narvii.com/6662/157bf7eee305e15fd1321f04702a089c4c5f7b0f_hq.jpg)  
**@katsuki-don** : Thank you Viten’ka for the best birthday I’ve ever had. I hope there’ll be thousands more to come! #viktuuri #thankyou #love  
    **@v-nikiforov** : Aww, of course мой жених. I’ll always be here xx <3

**Author's Note:**

> моя любовь: my love  
> мой жених: my fiancé 
> 
> Relying on Google Translate was probably a bad idea, sorry if these translations are wrong!  
> Guess who's back from the dead? Sorry, I'm trying to get through all the events I signed up for and I'm going a little crazy buT IT'LL BE OK-  
> Trying to format stuff is a bit weird to me so it might not turn out like I wanted it to, sorry!
> 
> EDIT: 11/30/17: The Rich Text format is grEAT


End file.
